La danse de l'insomniaque
by Rauz
Summary: Missing Scene du 318 Trahison / Shades of Grey. Sam méprisait sa faiblesse autant qu'elle méprisait le responsable de son chaos intérieur.


Auteur : Rauz

Spoiler : 318 Shades of Grey/ Trahison

Genre : Angst, Romance, légèrement AU

Disclaimer : Alors, j'ai fait des efforts, supplié tout ce que j'ai pu et tout ceux que j'ai pu trouver. Invoqué les Dieux, les Diables, même si je ne crois pas en leurs existences, fait de la lèche à qui de droit, vendu ma culotte préférée sur ebay pour avoir suffisamment d'argent, mais rien n'y a fait, la série ne m'appartient toujours pas. Bouh !

Note : Mille mercis à mes bêtas, Malice et Meloe pour leurs conseils avisés et leurs corrections d'une précision incroyable !

_« Salut._

_ _ Mon colonel ?_

__ Quoi ?_

__ Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

__ A propos de quoi ?_

__ En fait, si je peux être franche avec vous, cette attitude ne vous ressemble pas._

__ Oh vous croyez ? Et qu'est-ce qui me ressemble d'après vous ? Cirer les bottes d'un gradé incompétent ? Je crois que c'est plutôt votre affaire.__»_

Son sang affluait par déferlantes glacées dans ses veines. Son souffle tourbillonnait rageusement dans ses poumons. Ses larmes creusaient de cruelles ornières sur ses joues.

Elle méprisait sa faiblesse autant qu'elle méprisait le responsable de son chaos intérieur.

Toujours le même. Un seul et unique homme pouvait la troubler à ce point, de manière positive comme négative.

Lui seul pouvait la faire trembler de désir ou de rage. La faire pleurer (oui, elle pleurait plus souvent qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre) de joie ou de chagrin. L'animer de la tendresse la plus passionnée comme de la haine la plus farouche.

Seul Jack O'Neill lui faisait perdre son sang froid. Et ce soir plus que jamais, peut-être même pour la dernière fois.

Après cet assassinat verbal qu'il avait perpétré à son encontre, elle avait réussi, presque miraculeusement, à regagner ses quartiers d'un pas lent et mesuré. Son visage suffisamment neutre pour que quiconque la croiserait ne prenne pas cette impassibilité pour de la froideur. Suffisamment neutre pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Intérieurement, elle était anéantie. Un monstre noir, gluant et vicieux s'était insinué en elle, la dérobant de sa chaleur et lui subtilisant jusqu'à son âme.

Dans son lit, elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide que seuls les mécanismes cliquetants de son cerveau abîmé maintenaient machinalement en vie.

Ses grands yeux bleus, vidés de toute la puissance de son caractère et de toute la gloire de son amour, fixaient éperdument ce qui s'offrait à eux. Tantôt le plafond, tantôt le mur, une chaise, un meuble, son réveil, la porte.

Car même morte à ce point, elle n'était pas inanimée.

Son corps, fantasque enveloppe de ce qu'elle fut, ne cessait de s'agiter, parcouru de milliers de cruelles décharges et de lourdes brûlures.

Elle semblait danser dans ses draps beiges.

Elle semblait donner la dernière représentation d'un ballet macabre, exécuté sur la forte musique de sa colère, au rythme de la haine qui crépitait sournoisement derrière ses paupières, alors que sur ces mêmes écrans, la scène du meurtre se rejouait inlassablement.

Car il l'avait bien tuée.

Elle qui aimait tant ce salopard. Qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui. Ses nuits de sommeil qu'elle avait passé à inventer des machines pour le sauver. La tranquillité de son esprit quand elle se laissait aller, bêtement et amoureusement, à penser à eux. Son avenir personnel puisqu'elle s'était donnée à lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir et qu'elle ne se donnerait plus à personne après lui.

Pas aussi entièrement, pas aussi intensément.

Il l'avait lacérée.

Chacun de ses mots lui servant de lames. Acérés, paralysants, suffocants. Elle gisait sur son lit de mort. Moite de terreur et d'humiliation. Sourde et aveugle au reste du monde.

Elle tournait, virait, enlacée dans les bras de l'incertitude. Ces bras qui semblaient ne pas vouloir cesser de la serrer, de la noyer dans sa mare moribonde de chagrin.

L'avait-il appréciée ? Ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

L'avait-il déjà respectée ? S'il en était même capable.

Y avait-il du vrai dans ce qu'elle savait de lui ? Si jamais elle avait réellement su quoique ce soit.

Elle voulait arrêter de réfléchir aux possibilités et aux conséquences. Elle voulait arrêter de penser à lui et au mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle voulait juste dormir, ce qu'elle réussit à faire quand la fatigue engendrée par sa fabuleuse décharge lacrymale permit à Morphée d'emmener sa carcasse dans son royaume sombrement prometteur.

Il était revenu, avait tout expliqué mais ne s'était pas excusé, pas à elle, pas tout de suite.

Elle avait vécu en ermite ces derniers jours. Ne sortant de son labo ou de ses quartiers que pour les briefings et les missions.

Elle n'avait plus osé croiser le regard de qui que ce soit de peur d'y voir le même dégoût et le même mépris que ceux qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Jack.

Elle n'avait rien laissé paraître.

Il était revenu souriant, enjoué et irrespectueux.

Le même qu'avant.

Le même, vraiment ?

Jack était revenu et elle se retrouvait dans son lit, enlacée par deux bras amoureux cette fois-ci. Les bras du seul homme capable de la bouleverser autant, en bien ou en mal.

Il ne s'était pas agenouillé mais il avait mis son cœur et son âme à ses pieds, lui laissant tout le loisir de les piétiner si elle le voulait.

La femme blessée, bafouée et en colère n'avait voulu qu'une chose, danser. Danser sur les ombres colorées qui composaient cet homme qui offrait chaque morceau de lui aux lames nées de ses larmes, celles qu'elle avait versé croyant avoir perdu jusqu'à la lumière de ses jours qui s'étaient comptés au nombre de ses souffles laborieux.

La femme forte et amoureuse (car oui, on pouvait être les deux) avait voulu danser elle aussi. Et chanter. Chanter son pardon à cet homme qu'elle ne cesserait d'aimer malgré ses torts, ses défauts et ses travers. Elle l'aimait même quand il la tuait. Elle avait voulu danser et chanter sa vie retrouvée. Son énergie récupérée dans les suppliques de son nouvel et dernier amant.

Il était venu s'excuser d'une autre manière et elle avait exécuté une autre danse, à onduler son corps dans un autre rythme, à se noyer dans l'amour qu'il déversait sur elle et en elle.

Une Grâce s'était insinuée en elle, rallumant son enveloppe, cellule par cellule, réanimant son âme brûlante, redonnant à son corps la vie dont il avait été dépourvu, recolorant son regard avec cette couleur qu'on les gens qui aiment.

Non, elle ne mourrait plus.

Elle vivait.

Non, elle ne dansait plus seule.

Elle aimait.


End file.
